From the past, a very small channel (or micro-channel) for separation and a reactor that aim to the chemistry, biochemical analysis and DNA array analysis are developed by using a micromachining technology to which a microfabrication technology for semiconductor was applied and developed (reference to Patent document 1, Non-patent document 1 and Non-patent document 2). Also a very small amount of droplet is operated by an electrical method, and an apparatus that performs a biochemical reactive operation of the very small amount of liquid is being proposed by this means (reference to Patent document 2, Non-patent document 3 and Non-patent document 4).
Patent document 1: Japanese patent application H-13-132861.
Patent document 2: Japanese patent application H-15-526523.
Non-patent document 1: “Integrated Micro-chemical system”, Material Integration, Vol. 15, No. 2, 2002.
Non-patent document 2: “Chemical system integrated to micro-chip”, Chemical Engineering, November, 2002.
Non-patent document 3: “Droplet Manipulation on a Superhydrophobic Surface for Microchemical Analysis”, Digest of Technical Papers of transducers, 01, pp. 1150-1153.
Non-patent document 4: “Towards Digital Microfludic Circuits: Creating, Transporting, Cutting and Merging Liquid Droplets by Electrowtting-based Actuation”, Technical Digest of MEMS, 2002, pp. 32-35.